


fucked the world up now, we'll fuck it all back down

by strawberryschaos



Category: Glee
Genre: (for like half a page), Bisexual Rachel Berry, Consent, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Bathroom, Santana Lopez is a Whiny Bottom, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, is "disaster wlws" an acceptable tag for this, is sexy & important kids, it's literally just two horny disaster wlws guys idk what else you wanna hear, like. in a fun way, neither of them can keep their mouths shut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos
Summary: Rachel and Santana ditch the group night out to fuck. That's about it.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 32





	fucked the world up now, we'll fuck it all back down

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title came from Screwed by Janelle Monae

It was a Friday night and their whole group had decided to go out together; they’d gotten dinner and then started their night of bar-hopping. It was starting to get later, evidenced by how full the club they were in was. Rachel was tipsy on the environment (and a couple vodka cranberries) and Santana was in a similar state, buzzed and ready for a party. Rachel watched Santana finish a drink and took her opportunity to drag her out to the dance floor before she got another. 

The song that had been playing faded into a bass-boosted version of disco tits by Tove Lo and Rachel bit back a tiny gasp as she felt Santana grab her hips from behind and pull her in close. Typically Rachel prided herself on her dance skills, but with alcohol in her system and her girlfriend pressed against her the best she could do was grind back against Santana and try to keep her balance - maybe the stiletto heels were a bad idea after all. 

They made it through a couple songs like that, Santana’s front pressed to Rachel’s back and her hands wandering, before Rachel turned around to face Santana, her tone breathless as she said, “You’re a nightmare.” 

Santana smirked, wrapping her arms around Rachel’s waist. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby.”

“You know damn well what I-” Rachel’s voice stuck in her throat when Santana’s hands drifted lower and one gave her ass a light squeeze. “Santana.” The name was meant to come out firm, chastising, anything other than the whimpery half-moan that it turned into. 

“What?” Santana continued her faux-innocence act, loving how riled up Rachel was getting from it. 

Rachel took a step back, and for a moment Santana thought she’d crossed a line, then Rachel grabbed her hands and dragged her towards the bathroom. 

The bathroom was empty when they entered, but Rachel pulled Santana into a stall just in case, backing her against the door as it closed.

“Hi,” Santana breathed, her demeanour totally changed. 

It was Rachel’s turn to smirk. “Hi there,” she replied, wishing Santana hadn’t worn heels so Rachel could stand taller than her for once. She was about to start talking again when Santana leaned down and kissed her messily. 

Rachel stood on her tiptoes, trying to gain leverage, as she kissed Santana back. One of Santana’s hands slid up her back, brushing her zipper pull, while the other wound into her hair and pulled, making Rachel gasp. 

Rachel ran a hand over Santana’s thigh in retaliation, just barely passing the hem of her dress before removing her hand and returning it to Santana’s waist, earning her a whine of, “Berry, you fucking tease.” 

“You love it,” Rachel replied, taking a tiny step back from Santana. They both stood there, still touching each other, catching their breath. Then the bathroom door opened and Mercedes’ voice called out to them.

“Rachel, Santana, we’re all going to the next place, you’ve got three minutes.”

When the door shut behind her, they both laughed. “All business even on nights out,” Rachel commented, shaking her head as they separated from each other and left the stall, fixing their makeup quickly in the mirror before heading out, holding hands. 

Kurt rolled his eyes at them when they met up with the rest of the group outside the club. “Really classy, you two.”

“Oh, shut up, Hummel,” Santana muttered, tugging her dress down a little. “Berry, you wanna go with them or…”

“Let’s go home for a bit. I at least want to change out of these shoes.”

Kurt gave them both a knowing look as they said goodbye, the rest of the group walking off to find the next club while Santana got herself and Rachel an uber. 

Their ride back to the loft was relatively uneventful; they at least had the decency to keep the PDA to just hand-holding while sitting in the backseat of an uber. The moment the loft door slid shut behind them, though, that rule no longer applied. 

Rachel managed to get them to their bedroom and pull the curtain shut despite Santana clinging to her and pressing kisses wherever her mouth could reach. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her heels off, tossing them into the corner of the room as Santana climbed into her lap. 

Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana and tilted her head back, expecting Santana to kiss her, but instead she leaned down and started placing kisses on Rachel’s jawline and neck, adding tiny little nips here and there that earned her breathless gasps and whines. Santana pushed lightly on Rachel’s shoulders, guiding her to lay down so Santana could hover over her. She was enjoying having control of the situation, maybe a little too much. She ran her hands up Rachel’s sides, too focused on the mess Rachel was becoming underneath her to notice her dress being unzipped and tugged towards her shoulders. 

Santana finally noticed her dress slipping off and stood to remove it, leaving her heels on and revealing a red and gold satin teddy with lace accents. The whole look, combined with the lusty expression on Santana’s face, threatened to make Rachel’s brain short-circuit right there. She swallowed hard and sat up. “Is that new?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Santana practically purred, “Like it?” Rachel nodded, not trusting her voice. Santana stepped back over to the bed and undid the zipper on Rachel’s dress in one smooth motion, sitting down to watch as Rachel stood and slid the black lace fabric down her arms and then off her legs, stepping out of it. 

Santana usually found rhinestones tacky, but when they were along the waistband of Rachel’s underwear and all over the cups of her bra, catching the light and sparkling every time she moved, it was a whole other story.

Rachel caught sight of the stunned look on Santana’s face and grinned playfully. “You’re not the only one with pretty new lingerie, San. Looks like we were both hoping for something like this to happen tonight.”

“You talk too much,” Santana replied, grabbing Rachel’s hand and pulling her into the bed, “Your mouth could be doing so many better things right now.” 

Rachel straddled Santana’s lap and pinned her wrists to the bed. “Remind me who gets to tell who what to do when we’re like this?” 

Santana’s eyes darkened and she let out a whiny moan of, “You.”

“I what?” Rachel smirked down at Santana, watching her blush and squirm. 

“You get to tell me what to do,” Santana choked out, soaking the red satin between her legs. 

For all the shit Rachel talked, hearing that from Santana made her momentarily lightheaded, closing her eyes to collect herself. Santana’s breathing sped up when she realized she’d managed to fluster Rachel, the thought turning her on even more. Rachel opened her eyes and leaned down to kiss Santana, an eager meeting of lips and tongues that left them both panting. 

Santana pulled her wrists from Rachel’s grip and sat up just enough to wrap her arms around Rachel and kiss her neck. Rachel slid a hand into Santana’s hair to hold her in place, biting her lip in an attempt to quiet her moans. Santana murmured, “I wanna hear you, Berry,” against Rachel’s skin and started adding tiny nips and a little suction to her kisses, making tiny faint pink marks on Rachel’s neck as she let out shaky, breathy noises that only spurred Santana on. 

“If you’re going to- if you’re gonna leave any real marks do it… lower,” Rachel gasped out. Santana nodded slightly and continued on, her mouth dipping down to Rachel’s collarbone and the tops of her breasts to mark a few red circles into the skin, grinning at her work when she pulled back. 

Rachel was shaking, desperate for more of Santana’s touch. She reached back to undo her bra, struggling with the clasp for a moment before Santana took over, sliding the bra off of Rachel and casting it aside. “Lay down, babe,” she instructed, nudging Rachel off her lap and reaching to pull off the heels she was still wearing, dropping them to the floor. 

When Santana turned back, Rachel was laying among the ridiculous amount of pillows in their bed, still breathless but with the shaking mostly under control. Santana smiled at her. “You doing okay?” she asked.

Rachel nodded eagerly. “I’m great,” she replied. Santana giggled slightly and Rachel blushed. “What? You asked.” 

“I know, I know. I love you.” 

“I love you too San, and you know I always appreciate your sappy side, but it’s not exactly the you I need right now.” 

Santana laughed. “Alright, alright.” She kissed Rachel, moving on quickly from her lips and kissing down her neck, chest, and stomach until she reached the rhinestones on her waistband. She pulled Rachel’s underwear down slowly and tossed them aside, then looked up at her.

“Please, baby,” Rachel whined, looking back at Santana with a flush in her cheeks and her pupils wide, desperate. 

Santana bit her lip and slid a finger into Rachel, enjoying the gasp and sigh she got in response. With that one finger slipping slowly in and out, she leaned down to place a tiny kiss on Rachel’s clit. Rachel felt like she was going to burst into flames, her hips pushing towards Santana’s touch and one hand winding into her hair. 

Santana debated on teasing Rachel for a little while longer, but decided against it. She pulled away, ignoring Rachel’s disappointed whimper, just long enough to pull a vibrator from their bottom dresser drawer. She turned it on as she returned and pressed the tip of it against Rachel, grinning at the shocked moan Rachel let out when it made contact. She started pushing it in slowly, watching Rachel as she bucked her hips. “Patience, Berry. You’ll get it.” Rachel’s reply was a desperate whine, giving Santana a begging look. “Nope, you’ve gotta wait.” Santana smirked, waiting until Rachel wasn’t expecting it to push the rest of the vibrator into her. She cursed loudly, the word turning into a moan as Santana returned her mouth to Rachel’s clit. 

Licking and sucking at Rachel’s clit, Santana started thrusting the vibrator in and out of her, the sounds of Rachel whining and moaning above her just turning her on more and more. She turned the vibrator up a level, twisting rather than thrusting, and after a couple seconds she hit a spot that made Rachel gasp sharply and whimper, “Right there, San.” So she focused the vibrator on that spot and doubled her efforts on Rachel’s clit, feeling Rachel’s legs shake on either side of her. 

Rachel felt herself tensing, clenching up, and knew she was close. Her noises reached a higher pitch and were nearly endless as her orgasm approached, building powerfully inside her. Santana turned the vibrator up to its highest setting and gave Rachel’s clit a strong lick. Rachel’s back arched and she let out a series of tiny, breathless moans as she came, Santana continuing to lick her gently to draw it out as long as possible. 

When Rachel was done, she nearly melted into the bed and Santana turned the vibrator off, slowly removing it. She set it on the nightstand to be cleaned later and crawled up the bed to lay next to Rachel as she caught her breath. 

Santana did her best to be patient, to let Rachel come down from her high, but she had long since soaked through her satin teddy and the way Rachel was panting in her ear wasn’t helping matters. She busied herself with kissing Rachel anywhere she could reach, burying her face into Rachel’s chest. 

“Impatient as ever, Santana,” Rachel said in a huff, sitting up, “Maybe if you’d give me a minute to breathe you’d get what you want.” 

Santana looked up at Rachel and gave her her best pleading expression. “Come on baby, please?” she whined. 

Rachel smiled, reaching down to run a finger over the wet fabric between Santana’s legs. “I think I should make you wait for a little while, actually.”

“Rachy, please? I’ll use that new toy on you afterwards,” Santana knew she sounded pathetic, desperate and whiny, but she didn’t care, “Fuck me, baby.” 

All of Rachel’s resolve to tease Santana broke when she heard the whimpered, needy tone of her voice. She grabbed Santana’s hand to pull her up, sliding her lingerie off and dropping it to the floor. “You’re gorgeous,” she said softly, taking in all of Santana splayed across her bed. It was far from the first time they’d been in this position, but Rachel found herself enamoured every time. 

Santana blushed as Rachel stared at her, hiding her face in the pillows. As such, the moan she let out when Rachel’s mouth settled between her legs was muffled. 

Rachel’s lips and tongue knew every inch of Santana by heart, and she slid her hands under Santana’s hips to grip her ass and lift her up. She hummed slightly at the taste of her on her tongue, making Santana moan and roll her hips towards Rachel. Rachel pulled one of her hands from underneath Santana and slowly traced her entrance with one finger, then slid two inside. 

Santana cursed, burying her face in the pillows again to cover her noises. She was so worked up that she could already feel her orgasm building, her stomach starting to knot up and a shaky feeling taking over her. Her moaning got louder and louder, and as much as Rachel wanted to hear her properly she was glad for the muffling of the pillows; they did have neighbours to think of after all. 

Rachel slipped a third finger into Santana and curled them. She knew she’d hit the spot she was searching for when Santana’s hips jerked and her hands flew to Rachel’s head, clutching her hair to keep her in place. 

It wasn’t much longer of those attentions before Santana was squirming, her whole body tense, right on the edge of her climax. Rachel pressed her fingertips against that spot inside of Santana that always drove her wild. 

Santana cried out loudly, her hips moving towards Rachel of their own accord. The knot in her stomach released and she squeezed her eyes shut, heat and pleasure crashing over her like a wave. 

Rachel looked up at Santana to watch her as she came, her fingers still rubbing inside her to draw out the orgasm as long as possible. After a few moments, Santana gently pushed her away and collapsed into the bed, breathless and limp. “Rachel,” she panted, “You are amazing.”

Rachel couldn’t help but feel proud of herself, laying down next to Santana and wiping her fingers off on the sheet (they needed to wash them anyways). Rachel smiled as Santana curled into her, one of her hands brushing Santana’s hair from her face while the other held one of Santana’s hands. 

“Just give me a minute and I’ll get that new strap you bought,” Santana said, her breaths starting to even out. Rachel shivered, blushing when Santana noticed and commented, “You like that idea or something?” 

Rachel nodded, biting her lip. She crossed her legs as they laid there, pressing her thighs together. After a couple minutes, she felt Santana start kissing and playing with her tits and let out a shaky breath. She spread her legs apart slowly and Santana sat up, settling between them. 

Santana slid two fingers into Rachel with little warning, smiling at the hitch in Rachel’s breathing and the sigh that followed. She removed her fingers slowly, ignoring the needy whining from Rachel, and looked down at them for a moment before making direct eye contact and licking her fingers clean. 

By the time Santana stood up to find the toy she’d promised, Rachel was squirming and desperate. Santana would’ve been lying if she said she wasn’t turned on by how much Rachel wanted her. She returned to the bed with their strap on harness affixed to her hips and their newest dildo in her hand. Rachel moaned when she saw it. 

Santana walked over. kneeled on the bed, and slid a hand into Rachel’s hair. “C’mere, Berry,” she said in a firm voice that made Rachel shudder. 

Rachel crouched in front of Santana and placed little kisses around the harness. Santana bit her lip, tugging on Rachel’s hair to get her to look up. With Rachel staring up at her with lust-dark eyes and swollen lips, Santana grabbed the base of the dildo with her free hand and guided it to Rachel’s mouth. 

Rachel sucked and licked the dildo eagerly, giving it the most showoff-y blowjob possible. Santana moaned quietly; the visuals were getting her going for sure, but what she really loved was getting to boss Rachel around. As for Rachel, she loved the feeling of Santana watching her and the way Santana was pulling on her hair. 

Santana pulled back after a few minutes, guiding Rachel up to kiss her. They made out as Rachel moved to lay down, Santana straddling her hips and hovering over her. Rachel broke off the kiss to catch her breath, but had little success with that as Santana moved on to kissing her neck and tits, adding more marks to the ones she’d made earlier. 

Rachel was getting impatient and whiny; normally Santana would have used that as an excuse to tease her even longer, but she was really turned on too. She moved to sit between Rachel’s legs, which spread eagerly for her. “You ready baby?” 

“Please fuck me, San,” Rachel begged, her voice strained. Santana moaned at her words and held the base of the strap on, sliding it slowly into Rachel. 

Rachel gasped and sighed as Santana filled her, rolling her hips when the full thing was finally inside. Santana started rubbing gentle circles around Rachel’s clit just as she pulled out most of the way and then back in, everything torturously slow and soft. Rachel’s hips started to buck and Santana rested her free hand on them to hold her still, getting her a frustrated groan in return. “What do you want?” Santana asked playfully. 

“More,” Rachel whined, “Harder. Faster. Just make me come.”

Santana always managed to forget how much Rachel’s dirty talk affected her. She swallowed hard and nodded, speeding her rhythm up. Her hand left Rachel’s clit so she could hold her hips and Rachel’s hand took her place, rubbing herself fast. Between the sight, sound, and feeling of having Rachel beneath her, combined with the friction from the strap rubbing against her, Santana was embarrassingly close to coming already. Still, she was determined to get Rachel off first, one hand sliding up her side to her tits, squeezing and tweaking her nipples. 

Santana thrust her hips into Rachel’s, hard, and Rachel moaned loudly, “Fuck, San… right there. You’re gonna make me- I’m gonna come so hard.” Her voice was breathless and Santana felt herself clench at the words, keeping her angle the exact same and increasing her speed even more. 

Rachel’s eyes squeezed shut and her hands pulled at the sheets beneath her, panting as her orgasm built up inside her, then burst. She was overwhelmed with feelings, legs shaking and an endless stream of cursing, gasping, and moaning coming from her mouth. 

Santana pulled out and rubbed Rachel’s clit gently as she came down from her peak. When Rachel slumped into the bed, panting and still quivering slightly, Santana pulled the strap on harness off and spread her legs, pushing three fingers inside and rubbing herself with her other hand, her motions desperate and rough, chasing her own climax. It was only a few minutes before she was moaning, loudly and high-pitched, hips jerking against her own hands as she came. 

Santana flopped down next to Rachel, grabbing a tissue from the box on the nightstand to wipe off her hand. She caught her breath and collected herself, tossing the tissue in the direction of the trashcan by the door and missing entirely. Rachel laughed at her and Santana shoved her shoulder lightly in response. “Don’t act like you’d be coordinated right now either, Berry.” 

“We really should clean up a little,” Rachel said, starting to sit up. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel’s waist to keep her in bed. 

“Not yet,” she replied, snuggling up to Rachel, “That’s a problem for morning us.”

“And what if somebody comes into our room and sees all of the stuff laying around?” 

“Well that’s their fault then, I’m not getting up.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes, but settled into the bed with Santana. By the time everybody else got home later that night, the two were fast asleep. Rachel made Santana help her tidy up first thing when they woke up, both of them getting dressed before leaving the room to get breakfast. Kurt was sitting on the couch and looked over to greet them, but started laughing when he saw Rachel. “You two have no subtlety.”

Rachel looked down and realized the top she’d grabbed had a deep V-neck.


End file.
